


Superstars

by Fadedwriter



Series: Danganronpa Stories [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Concerts, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, Interviews, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: AU: Leon has grown up and become a famous baseball player, but when he runs into Sayaka again at a bar he is force to face his past and their former relationship.





	1. Hotel Bar

                Leon burst out laughing. He took another swig of sake as his teammates pass the bottle around the table.

                “Easy there make sure you don’t get a hang over,” One of his teammates said.

                “I’m fine. Who do you think you’re talking to?” Leon’s cheeks had become a rosy red. His team had just won one of the biggest games of the season. So he was going to celebrate like there was no tomorrow. What was the point otherwise? The redhead grinned from ear to ear like a goofball.

                “Hey, not all of us are going to be on TV tomorrow?” his catcher reminded him.

                Damn, he wasn’t wrong. Getting interview tomorrow was going to do wonders for his career. It was… going to make him even more famous ball player… not a rock star. Leon shook his head. That dumbass dream of his again. He had given that up. There wasn’t a point. Remember what that world is like moron.

                He swore off music seven years ago. There was too much baggage there, too much pain, lies, heartbreak, her. He was the best baseball player in the world. He would prove it. He have a career like no other.

                Leon stood up from the table. “Fine, I’m heading to my room to sleep this off.”

                “Want us to come with you?” the catcher offered.

                “I’m not some light weight.” Leon hiccupped. “I’ll be fine on my own.” Leon stumbled away from the table. He felt clumsy on his feet, but quickly recovered his balance. He headed for the exit.

“Le…on,” a woman’s voice called out breathless.

                They used his first name. That was overly immature; then again if she was a cutie he wouldn’t mine. His drunken gaze moved to the bar. He was only a little drunk so he could still see the woman and she was cute! A woman who had been bless in the looks department.

                The woman had all the right curves. It didn’t matter if you were a boob man or ass man she had you covered. She had the face of a model with some make-up to doll her up. Dark blue hair fell down her body like a waterfall. Fuck, a ten out of ten, no twenty. He had a feeling this woman could get him to do anything just like that other one seven years ago.

                The woman placed her hand on top of her chest. He loved to dive right into those bosom buddies. Leon made sure to at least look up to her lips so he didn’t look like a straight up pervert. If he was going to have a chance to score tonight off the field then he needed to play it cool.

                “You’re Leon Kuwata aren’t you?”

                Leon stood up straighter. “That’s right. Did you want me to autograph something for you? Whatever you want for free.” He gave her a wink.

                Tears formed in the woman’s eyes.

                Why the hell was she crying?

                The woman quickly wiped the tears away. She stepped away from the bar she had been sitting at. “It’s been a long time.”

                Long time? He doubted he could ever forget a woman that beautiful even if he was a little drunk. He looked at her face, really looked into those dark blue eyes. So warm, inviting, like Sayaka. Sayaka! This was Sayaka Maizono.

                His eyes went wide. He was sure that he stopped breathing. His buzz went away for what was standing before him. It had been seven years since they last seen each other, but he was more sure about this than anything in his whole life. “Saya-…Maizono.”

                The relief that had once been on her beautiful pop star face vanished.  Hurt, distance took its place. What else did she expect? She was the who… No he wouldn’t think about it. He left that behind. They had both made their choice.

                His eyes shifted away from her. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of that past. “I have to go. I got an early morning tomorrow.” Forget sleeping he needed a drink, but a cold shower would have to do for the night. He headed for the exit. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

                A hand grabbed his wrist. “Stay. Can’t you stay for a little while just to talk?”

                Leon’s eyes shimmered. His feet felt numb, refusing to move. His heart pounded at a mile a minute. That wasn’t good. They couldn’t get close. Not again. It would be the death of him; he just knew it.

                Besides his inner voice shouted at him, he looked back to her. She was as beautiful as he remember. Maybe even more beautiful. She looked so pure and genuine. Pure, ha. He knew all too well Sayaka wasn’t pure and yet he wanted to take her up into his arms like nothing had ever happen seven years ago.

                He couldn’t forget.

                Never forget.

                “I guess.. just for a little while. I have an interview in the morning.”

                That warm pure smile he loved so much came to her face. If there was any strength left in him to fight it left when he saw that. The two sat down at the bar. He didn’t know what to say. All he could do was stare at her. She was dress like a movie star out for a night of fun.

                Shit did he hate himself to agreeing to this? His heart wouldn’t stop racing and his damn palm, felt sweaty. No one else made him feel this way. His cheeks better not be blushing.

                “I almost didn’t recognize you without your piercings,” Sayaka said. Her hand reached out for his chin. “You even got rid of your goatee.”

                Leon backed away. “I didn’t need them anymore.”

                Sayaka lowered her hand. “What do you mean?”

                “I decided to go back to baseball.”

                Sayaka’s eyes widen. She couldn’t believe it he guessed. “Was it because of me?”

                You know it is, he thought. He shook his head. “I just couldn’t cut it. Baseball is where I belong.” He tried to sound confident in his words. Trying, but knew he was failing. It was hard to lie to Sayaka even after everything.

                “Leon.”

                His heart was going to burst. That soft voice calling his name. He had to be blushing now. He swallowed. He had to get away before he did something stupid. He was supposed to be over this.

                “I’m sorry. Leon.”

                He saw her tears.

*

                Leon pressed his lips against Sayaka’s. They were as soft as he remembered. He placed his hand behind her neck. His other arm pulled her closer by her waist. Her body close to his own made him heat up.

                The girl of his dreams sat in his lap. They had barely made it to the bedroom before they began. Sayaka wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her hands ran through his hair to keep him close. She didn’t have to. He wasn’t going anywhere.

                Her ass grinded over his crotch and he hated that his jeans were still on. He broke their kiss to roam his lips over her neck. She lifted her head, exposing more to Leon. His inner rock star started to come out. He ran his tongue over the side of her neck.

                Sayaka moaned.

                His ears yearned to hear more.

                “L-Leon, take me.”

                The baseball player’s body went into overdrive. He yanked down Sayaka’s sleeveless dress. His thumbs slid into her panties. Was it a thong? Defiantly not innocent. He removed that too.

                Sayaka had been kind enough to remove her own bra. Her tits were as big as he thought. No padding. He wanted to motorboat them. His eyes couldn’t stop looking at them. He licked his lips.

                “Leon.” The way she said his name sounded so pure and breathless all at once. He looked to her blushing face. “We need to get you out of your clothes too.” She reached for the hem of his shirt, peeling it off.

                Her eyes flashed with shock and then warmth. Her lips came down to his ear. “You look good too. Your muscles are even bigger.” Her hand ran across his shoulder down his arms and over his naked torso. It seemed Sayaka wanted to feel every muscle he had.

                He didn’t mind when girls admired his body. In fact he loved it. Sayaka made it feel different though. It seemed she wanted to remember his entire definition for the rest of their lives. It only made him want her more.

                She touched his body so he touched hers. It was so soft compare to his. Almost as if he could break it if he weren’t careful even if she had tits and ass that seem like they could take some punishment. Why she made him feel that way after he had been with dozens of women he had no idea.

                Sayaka’s hands reached his belt. Slowly they undid it along with his pants. She was teasing him. His fucking dick couldn’t take this. He reached down for it when Sayaka surprise him by pushing him down on the bed.

                “Let me.”

                Leon’s cheeks burned red. He nodded. He had no idea that the pop star could be so forceful. Sayaka lifted herself off of him. She pulled down his jeans and boxers. His cock stood at full attention.

                Sayaka dropped herself back on top of him. Her pussy rubbed against the bottom of his erection. She was so wet. A moan came from both of them. Leon’s body heated up. He wanted to put it in her right then.

                Sayaka pressed her hands down on his chest. She rubbed herself against him more. Her moans got shorter, falling into pants. “I…I can’t wait anymore.” Sayaka lifted herself up. She lined her twitching pussy against the head of his dick.

                Leon groaned. His eyes fell shut. His hands found Sayaka’s slender hips. Sayaka soon started to move. She rode him. It was desperate and fast. Her tits bounced forward. Her eyes were barely open, looking at him.

                Sayaka’s inner walls squeezed him. They lubed his dick, making it easier to move. He pumped himself inside her. Sayaka moaned louder. “Leon, Leon-ah, Le-ah, uh.” Her hips rocked on top of him.

                Leon pumped his dick into her hard and fast. His cock began to throb. His mind had gone blank. He felt so good. He didn’t want it to stoop. All he wanted to do was stay here forever with her.

                “Sayaka.”


	2. Talk

 

                An alarm beeped. Sayaka’s eyes opened against her will. 5:30. She didn’t set an alarm for that early. All of her appointments weren’t until noon at the earliest. So why… Leon! He said something about being up early for a news spot.

                Her hand found the clock, shutting it off. She turned around to face Leon. He was so cute sleeping she didn’t want to wake him up. She enjoyed his arm wrapped over her and his heat so close. She had never had the chance before.

Her hand touched his short hair. She remembered how long it used to be when they were teenagers. How it spiked up and fell back. All his shinny piecing that no longer decorated his face. She wasn’t sure a guy needed that many piecing, but seeing them all gone made Leon seem gentler. She kind of missed that hard edge he had while grinning like an idiot.

                Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face. He was so cute then. He was so handsome now. She had missed him more than she realized. No, she buried those feelings when Leon walked out of her life. Who could blame him after what she done? It was horrible and desperate. She did it only for herself not caring who she hurt because of her actions.

                Sayaka drew her lips to Leon’s forehead, kissing it. Leon smirked. His body inched closer to hers out of instinct. It seemed what they said about guys having morning erections was true.

                She would have loved to stay like that regardless. “Leon, wake up.”

                “Mmm, what time is it?”

                “Five thirty.”

                Leon groaned. He acted like a kid.

                Sayaka giggled. “Don’t you have to go on TV today?”

                Leon’s eyes shot open. “Oh, shit.” He released her, jumping out of the bed. He dashed to the bathroom, shutting the door. The next thing Sayaka heard was the shower running.

                Sayaka sat up in the bed. Leon was certainly as energetic as ever. He was a professional athlete so it made sense. He had given up being a musician. Because of her. Even though he said it wasn’t her fault she knew that it was. She read it all over his face the night before. 

                How many things in Leon’s life had she destroyed by her selfness? Leon had been passionate and hardworking. He wanted to leave baseball behind and become a great musician. Now it was the opposite.

                The pain.

                The hurt.

                The betrayal.

                All of it was painted on his face that day. Even then he put her first. He allowed her to live her dream when he had all the power in the world to ruin it. “Leon…I’m so sorry for what I did.”

                Sayaka hugged her legs through the blanket. She buried her face. Everything that had happen all those years ago came rushing back. It made her ashamed all over again.

                The door to the bathroom finally opened. It bought her back to the moment, the here and now. Leon stepped out fully dressed in black dress pants and a shirt. It must have been a really important interview to dress that fancy.

                Leon’s eyes fell on her. A mixture of confusion and guilt filled them. “I…” He let out an exhausted breath as if he were ready to go back to bed. “Isn’t this bad for your carrier?”

                “Huh?” She didn’t expect that to be the first thing for him to say to her.

                “I mean if anyone saw us. I can see the headlines now: ‘Pop Idol Sayaka caught with secret boyfriend.’ The press will eat you alive.”

                Sayaka blinked in her confusion. Was he serious? “Leon, I’m not a pop idol anymore. I retired last year. I’m a legitimate… artist now.” He had no idea she had given up that life. Then again why would he want to keep up with her life? She had done everything in her power to avoid his. So it wouldn’t hurt. So she wouldn’t feel guilty for what she done.

                “I don’t sell as much since I left my band, but a few of my singles still show up on the charts.” Sayaka gave him her best smile.

                Leon blushed, averting his eyes like a little kid. “I don’t listen to pop. That was always your thing.”

                Sayaka’s heart sunk. Leon completely ignored an entire genre because of her. He must have been worried about accidently hearing her. His face said as much. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t guilty of it either. She avoided the rock scene as much as humanly possible. She had believed Leon would continue to pursue music so she didn’t want to end up running into him. That was until she retired from being an idol then she looked into the scene again, but Leon wasn’t there.

                “I see. Congratulations then. I…um, need to head to the TV station. I don’t want to be late for the interview.” Leon quickly reached through the scattered clothes on the floor to find his room key, wallet and cell phone. He stuffed them all in his current pants then headed for the door. 

                “Leon.”

                The baseball player stopped at the sound of his name. His back stiffened up. What she was going to ask next was probably to scariest thing she could imagine at the moment. If he rejected her now then there was no hope for this to be nothing more than a one night stand.

                Sayaka prepared herself the best she could she took a breath. “Do you think we could exchange phone numbers?”

*

                He. Was. A. Fucking. Idiot! He knew damn well that he shouldn’t have given Sayaka of all people his number. Just because she asked him for it didn’t mean he had to give in. The night before was a mistake.

                Leon sighed. He needed to focus on the moment at hand. He headed down the hallway to the interview room. This was a big chance to get his name out there even more than it already was. Nail this and you will be a household name, Leon.

                He made it out to the set. He spotted his seat next to the interviewer. The camera was station right in front so there would be a nice close up of his face. As long as he acted natural he would no doubt charm those who watched the piece. Maybe gain some new lady fans, someone who could get his mind off Sayaka.

                Leon sat down in the empty chair. He flashed a smile at the camera.

                “Today, we will be talking to pro baseball player, Leon Kuwata,” the interviewer announced.

                “Thanks for having me.” Leon went through the normal song and dance of questions that went with being a baseball player. He tried to add some humor here and there to make things more lively. He had answered these questions a dozen times already.

                “So I understand you have a new love interest?” the interviewer suddenly spoke.

                “Huh?” Leon broke out of his natural rhythm. His hand dropped from behind his head.

                A pictured appeared the screen behind them. “This picture was taken last night. It has been trending all over social media. That’s you with the pop star, Sayaka Maizono, correct?”

                Leon looked at the screen to see him and Sayaka at the bar. He been so stupid he didn’t even know someone had taken a photo. Sure, he figured someone might have noticed Sayaka, but he hoped it be an excuse so they go their separate ways again.

                “Yes, that’s us.” Leon could hear his own voice shake at his own words. “We were friends back before Sayaka became famous. We thought we might catch up after not seeing each other in such a long time.” It wasn’t a lie.

                “Then can you explain this other photo of you two leaving together to go upstairs?” the interviewer continued. Another picture flashed on screen. This one showing them heading to the elevator; they were too close to be considered just friends. Considering what they started doing two minutes after…

                Leon gulped down the lump in his throat. A blush came to his cheeks. He was so screwed.

*

                Why did the world suddenly hate him? He hadn’t done anything practically bad as of late so he couldn’t figure out why all this crap was happening to him. He was almost the most popular ball player in the league. Sure he had nature talent, but he had worked hard too after giving up music.

                For seven years his life had been set and now his past wanted to come and ruin it. He was tired and the day had only just began. He skipped practice today. Go back to his room to… wait, was Sayaka still there. No, no, she had other stuff to do today. He was sure of it.

                Just go back to sleep, Leon. Figure out all this shit when you wake up. The taxi that Leon was in stopped in front of his hotel. He quickly paid his fare and got out.

                Water hit him. He gazed up into the sky only to just realize it was raining. He must really be out of it.

                “Leon.”

                He lowered his head at the sound of his name. Standing right in front of the hotel was Sayaka. Her publisher or maybe manager stood beside her, holding an umbrella. Leon didn’t pay much attention. His eyes stayed on Sayaka. The beautiful young woman was dress in something completely different from last night it was more casual, more approachable.

                “Leon Kuwata. The one who you’ve been all over social media with?” the other woman said. She eyed him up and down as if she liked what she saw. Older woman weren’t his thing, but she was beautiful for a woman in her thirties.

                “Yes, that’s him.” Sayaka walked toward him, the other woman walking beside her to keep her under the protection of the umbrella.

                “Are you going somewhere?” That was such a stupid thing to say. It was more than obvious she was. More importantly why should he care? Their lives were separate and it needed to stay that way.

                “I have a Meet and Greet this afternoon.”

                “Oh,… that’s nice. I guess I’ll see you around then.” _Maybe in another seven years or never hopefully_.

                “Say, Leon how long are you going to be in town?”

                “My team leaves for home tomorrow.”

                “You’ll be back in our hometown.”

                “Yeah?”

                That sweet smile of hers came to her lips. “I’ll be going back there too. It’s the last stop on my tour.”                

              “Great.” _Great, just great_. The universe officially hated him for some damn reason. A sweat broke out of his face. At least with the rain no one would notice. He tried his best not to look nervous.

                “Leon, would it be too much to ask you to come to my concert when we both return home.”

                That wasn’t fair. “I can’t. I have practice and a game. Today is really my only day off for awhile.”                

              “Then would it be alright to come to tonight’s show. I can get you a back stage pass. I…really like to talk to you some more. There’s something I really want to tell you.”

                Leon gulped. His heart pounded in his chest. “You…I…sure. I can come.”

                “Good to hear. I’ll see you tonight then.” Sayaka and the other woman walked by him to entered the cab.

                Yes, Leon Kuwata a rising superstar baseball player was without a doubt a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	3. Why?

                The pop music burst through the speakers. Pink and blue spotlights spun around from on high. Dancers moved to the beat as the crowd waved pink glowed sticks and cheered. Sayaka was in the middle of it all.

                Her beautiful voice rang out for all to hear. She moved her body with practice ease, nailing each step or gesture. Her short pink mini skirt and tank top that had puffy ruffles on them left little to imagination. Anyone who looked at Sayaka could see she was born to be there.

                Leon knew that too. That’s why things had ended up the way they did seven years ago. Despite knowing this Leon had been dumb enough to accept the pop star’s invitation. He stood just off stage, watching the whole thing.

                It was certainly different than the last time he saw her perform. Back then she worked with four other girls in a pop group and before that it was with him. His heart ached at the thought. Those memories…

                Leon decided to stop watching the show. He headed back to Sayaka’s dressing room to wait for her. She said she wanted to talk to him about something important so he would hear her out then go.

                He couldn’t be near the stage.

                He shouldn’t be close to her.

                It would only hurt in the end.

*

                Sayaka waved her hand to crowd. “Thank you. Good night.” Her eyes shined brightly at the cheering crowd. A wide open smile plastered on her pop star face. Why shouldn’t she be happy? The night’s performance had to be one of her best. She hadn’t needed to fake anything.

               She exited the stage. Once she was out of sight from the crowd she placed a hand to her chest, letting out a breath. She had given the show everything she had. Sweat ran down every inch of her. Sayaka was in a serious need of a shower.

                The pop star took a towel from one of the stage hands. She patted her face so her makeup wouldn’t smudge she looked around back stage in the hopes of seeing Leon’s smiling face, but the redheaded man was nowhere in sight. Could he have already left?                 Sayaka’s eyes cast down. She had really hoped he had stayed. Then again why should she have been surprised? Leon seemed determine to get away from her since they ran into each other the other night. She had been the one who kept insisting.

                She hoped to…

                Sayaka headed to her dressing room. She couldn’t stand here all night. She twisted the knob to enter.

                “Good job, the crowd really loved you.”

                Sayaka stopped mid-entry. He was here. Leon sat on the couch of the dressing room, staring right at her. He gave her a faint smile. It was the least nervous he seemed since they met again.

                She wanted to make Leon smile again.

                Leon switched gears. His face became serious. “So…what did you want to talk to me about? I have to head to the airport early in the morning so I can’t stay all night.”

                “Right.” Sayaka shouldn’t have been surprise. Leon still had his own obligations to fulfill. It was just…he seemed like he wanted to get away. Even though he agreed to everything she asked he kept pulling back. He seemed conflicted. Like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be near her or not.

                “Leon, do you hate me?” the words left her lips. Her eyes downcast to the floor.

                Silence.

                She dared to look at him to see his eyes shifted to a wall.

                “Do you?” she asked once more.

                He clenched his teeth. His fists balled up. The redhead’s entire body stiffened up. Even his eyes that were usually so soft and gentle were cold and unapproachable.

                The sight of it made it hard to look at him. She fell back against the door. Her eyes returned to the floor. Her hands overlapped on top of her skirt. “Why…why didn’t you just say so? Why come here and give me your number?-”

                She chewed her lip. She tried to fight back the tears. “You could have just pulled away at anytime.” Her body trembled. The tears fell regardless of her will.

                “Before you took my virginity.”

                “I…that was…”

                “Yes.” She didn’t care if he knew it now. She had been happy because it had been with Leon. It had made her happy or it did. Now she just felt foolish and cheap.

                Strong hands clamped down on her shoulders. Her face jolted up to see Leon’s. It was that of anger. “Then why the hell would you give it to me? We haven’t see n each other in seven years it doesn’t make any sense.”

                Sayaka shot her face closer of his. Tears flew. “Why do you think?! Isn’t it obvious how I feel?”

                Leon straightened his back. He appeared to be wrestling with his own emotions.

                “I wouldn’t have asked you here if I didn’t have those feelings toward you.”

                “Don’t give me that crap. I’m not some stupid high school boy anymore!” Leon let his hands slipped from her shoulders. It looked like all the strength in his body left him. His head dropped no longer able to look at her.

                Leon turned his back to her. “What’s your angle, Maizono? What do you really get out of using me this time?” His fist tightened up at his side. “Is it a promotional stunt or something? Famous formal idol dates up and coming baseball star.”

                Did he really think she… “It’s nothing like that!”

                “Oh, sure! You said yourself. You will do anything to reach your dreams.” Both Leon’s body and voice trembled in anger. He looked like he was ready to punch something. “I don’t want to be a part of your games anymore, Maizono. I’ve worked too hard to get where I’m at and I won’t let you ruin it.”

                “Then why did you come here?” Tears ran down Sayaka’s face like a river. She hated this, she hated herself, she even hated Leon. “If you really think that about me then why?”

                “Because I’m an idiot.”                 The proclamation threw Sayaka out of her own despair.

                “I’m a stupid, stupid, stupid idiot.” Leon grabbed his shirt as if it would some how calm him down. “Do you have any idea how much I hate myself for being here right now.”

               Sayaka still didn’t understand. He could have just rejected her. He’s had to have done it to a number of girls before. Someone like him had to get too many offers to accept them all.

                “But every time I hear that voice of yours, see that innocent looking face of yours all my resolve disappears. It’s like I’m a damn dog on a leash following whatever his master says.”                 How can he say that? That wasn’t what she was trying to do at all. She wanted to fix things between them.

                “I hate myself for being so damn pathetic,” Leon continued. “It’s as if that damn guy I was years ago just doesn’t want to die and I hate myself for not fully killing him off.”

                So the Leon she knew and loved was still inside this angry baseball player. He wanted to bury that past. The pain she had caused him had made him hate himself in turn. It was a ruthless cycle.

                Fresh tears came to the pop star’s face. “Leon, I’m so sorry for what I put you through. I never meant for this to happen. I was young and dumb. That’s why I left the band because I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

                They both stayed silent.

                She wasn’t sure there was anything else she could say she had been the one who messed up and ruined things. What man would want to be with her after what she had done. What he had witness her doing?

                She be no more than a-

                Leon let out sigh. “I need time to think about…this. I can’t think straight when you’re right there. I’ll call you when I make a choice.” Leon turned around.

                Sayaka couldn’t argue. She stepped aside, opening the door for him to leave.

                So much for the best performance night of her life. She shut the door behind him. She should shower. She needed to get dress and return to her hotel room to sleep. She would be returning home soon.

                That’s what she should be doing, but all she could bring herself to do was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.


	4. Feelings of Separation

                Leon entered his apartment. He went straight to his couch after kicking off his shoes at the entrance. He flopped down, letting out a sigh. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, rubbing the soreness out of shoulder.

                Practice was a bitch today. Normally it was simple. He was so naturally talented at the sport he didn’t even need to work hard to be on par with his teammates. It was part of the reason he gave it up when he was a teenager. No, practice was normally boring even when he decided to go pro instead of pursue music.

                The problem today was his lack of focus on anything other than Sayaka. Since he left her dressing room a few nights ago he hadn’t seen her. Even though they stayed in the same hotel and she was coming back to town he hadn’t seen her in person.        

                It shouldn’t have bothered him. He was the one who asked for space after her confession. He needed to be away from her so he could think straight. The only problem he couldn’t get the imagine of her crying out of his mind.

                He did that. He had taken the woman’s virginity and made her cry in the span of twenty four hours. Did that make him worst than her? It wasn’t like he knew that when he made the stupid mistake of staying when she asked him to.

                If he had known he wouldn’t have stayed. He would have made up some excuse to leave and never see her again. Would he really have though? He didn’t seem to have the strength to pull away from the woman.

                Ever since they first met Leon felt an attraction toward her. His heart had told him over and over again she was the one of him. Don’t screw this one up, his heart kept telling him then when he was ready to confess not only did she break his heart she was undressing herself for that disgusting pig producer.

                The memory made his mind tingle with bitterness. He clamped down on his shoulder, clenching his teeth. She would have given that man her very virginity if he hadn’t been for him. So why was he now the bad guy?

_I hate her._

_No, you don’t._

_Yes, I do._

                He slammed his eyes shut. His body trembled in anger _. I hate her, I hate her. I hate everything about Sayaka Maizono. I hate that damn long hair that I could stroke for days, I hate that cute face that makes me weak, I hate the hot body, I hate her sweet voice, I hate her amazing performances, I hate how sweet she can be, I hate the way she hugs me, I hate how she kisses me, I hate her crying because it makes me hate myself._

_I hate it._

_I hate her._

                _Sayaka is no more than a whore who does whatever it takes to get what she wants. She’s not pure hearted. She’s a slut, a slut, a who_ \- Leon broke down. Tears ran down his face; his voice choked up.

                _Sayaka is a sl-_

                His mind smacked him again for even thinking of calling her that again. Sayaka wasn’t a slut. She was forced into it. All she wanted to do was live her dream. She had that dream before they even met. She dreamed of being an idol that people could look up to and be happy to see just like the ones she did.

                _Sayaka is…_

                She stopped him from confessing because it would be worst for the both of them if she didn’t. He couldn’t handle it. He just wanted Sayaka, but once he learned about her darker side. He gave up on her.

                Could they have worked it out back then?

_Sayaka is…_

                No, Sayaka was going to be an idol. Idols can’t have boyfriends. Nothing would have changed. Maybe if he could of convinced her that their band could go somewhere then maybe…just maybe they could have had something.

                Sayaka must have believed their band would go nowhere.

                _Sayaka is…_

                She became a legitimate artist. No more dating restrictions. She would still need to be careful. She was clearly popular so the public eye watched her every move and she still came back to him after all those years.

                So many painful years. He felt so dead inside since he abandon Sayaka. Sure, he had moments of happiness or lost himself in some event. He naturally dated girls in those years, but none gave him the same excitement of life that Sayaka had even though they hadn’t actually been dating.

                His tears came down hard. He was sure he looked like a pathetic mess and yet he couldn’t’ stop himself. His heart ached like it did back then. His entire body felt like it would give out.

_Sayaka…_

                He remembered the warmth of her body. How her hands traced over him. Nothing else mattered in that moment. They became one and it was better than any other woman he had been with because it had been her. He had loved waking up beside her in the aftermath.

                _He…_

_Sayaka…_

                What the hell was he supposed to do? He hated her for what she put him through it would have been better if they never met. At the same time he loved her more than anyone in the whole world. He wanted to see her happy. He hoped for her happiness.

                 All of this was too complicated for a guy like him. He wasn’t sure what the right move was. He needed to live his life. He would only have one shot at that. He also had to do something about Sayaka. He couldn’t just ignore her forever.

                If he wanted to give them another shot he needed to man up and do it.

                And if he didn’t want to then it was only right to tell her so they could both get over it and move on with their lives.

                He needed to take a shower. Maybe things would become cleanlier after that.

                Fuck, was he pathetic.

*

                Why did the reporter have to ask about him? It was the one thing in her whole life she wasn’t sure about. Leon still hadn’t called her. Which meant that he hadn’t made his decision yet or did he?

                Maybe he had already made up his mind. He could have decided that he didn’t want anything to do with her and decided that it was best not call her. He said his resolve broke when he heard her voice after all. Maybe he wanted to make sure his will wouldn’t waver again.

                Sayaka held her pillow closer. She was lying in her bed at her own home. She had finished the last of her concerts, her press conferences, her Meet-and-Greets and all her signings. She would have the next week off before going into the studio again.

                Talk about horrible timing. She really needed a distraction from the baseball player. She yearned for the news to talk about something other than their possible relationship. Both had down played it when the news first came out since neither actually knew what they were.

                Maybe she should have tried to be his friend first instead of jumping right into bed with him. They could have started slowly. Gotten to know each other again after so many years apart. She could have regained his trust. Then maybe in time he asked her out. Once they had a few dates they could have moved onto that.

                It was just…she missed out on so much time with Leon. She didn’t want to wait. She had honestly thought she would never get to see him again so she just went with it. It felt so good; it hurt at first too, but ultimately Leon had known what he was doing.

                She could still remember it. His touch, his lips, and when he went inside her. She remembered his arms around her when they were finished. How he moved closer to her she kissed him on the forehead. It was all so nice.

                Tears came to her eyes as she realized she may never have that again. Never hear his voice, see his face, touch or him touching her. She pressed into her pillow, crying.

                She had really messed up.

                Her cell phone rang on her night stand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	5. You and Me

                “I want to start over. Nothing about our past matters because I can’t stop thinking about you. I…want to forget about all of it,” Leon’s voice came through the phone.

                Sayaka sat up in her bed. “What do you mean?”

                “I mean that I don’t want us to think about the past anymore. Not when we were kids or our time at the hotel. Sayaka, if we do this I want us to start over completely so we don’t have anything against each other. Are you…alright with that?”

                Starting over completely? It would be nice. Not to feel guilty about what she done. To simply forget about all the pain they made each other suffer. It would be nice.

                Sayaka shook her head. “How can we even pretend? Are you saying you’ll just forget all about that? Whenever you look at me you’ll see the pure hearted girl you first met?”

                Leon was silent for a moment. She thought so. He couldn’t answer something like that without lying. “I can…try.”

                “Well, I can’t pretend you didn’t take my virginity. That’s too special to me, especially since it was with you.” She shut her eyes. She lightly wiped the tears away.

                “Sayaka…” There was pain in his voice. She didn’t want to dash his hopes, but pretending their past didn’t exist would blow up in their face eventually.

                “Leon, can you ever forgive me?” she asked. “I know I was desperate back then. I let my impatience and insecurities get the better of me. So I…” She swallowed hard. It was hard to say even now. “I was willing to give the guy my body in exchange for becoming an idol.”

                She could hear sobs on the other side. Her own tears started again. “I…want…to…” Each word sounded force. “I…Sayaka…all I know is it hurts not to be with you. I feel dead inside!”

                Sayaka thought her heart stop. Did he really just say that? “Leon, I want this to work too. That’s why I think we need to be honest with ourselves. I don’t want us to hate each other down the line.” She never wanted Leon to hate her and it would be just horrible if she came to hate Leon for some reason.

                Both of them stay silent for a long time. Neither of them seemed to know how to handle this situation. If they were in a movie it would be easy they just run into each other’s arms at the end to the film and say they love each other. Real life was far more complicated. There was so much history between them. Neither of them wanted to let go.

                “So what do we do?” Leon asked at last.

                “I don’t know,” Sayaka answered. “All I know is I want to see you again.”

                “So do I…what if we just went on a date see where it goes from there?”

                “I think I like that.”

                “Then…Sayaka Maizono will you go out with me? I’ve been crazy about you since we first met.”

*

                Sayaka pulled the curtains open. The sun slowly began to rise into the sky. Its warm rays entered their room. Her gaze fell over to the bed where her husband decided to roll over rather than wake up. It was going to be one of those mornings.

                The pop star stepped up to the bed. She rested her hands behind her back, leaning over the bed. “Leon, its morning. Leon,… Le-on, Leon…” The redhead balled himself up more in a horrible attempt to ignore her. He even put her pillow over his ear.

                “Leon, don’t make me get the bucket again,” she warned.

                The man finally released the pillow. At least he listened this time. They didn’t have much time before- His arm reached out, yanking the woman back into the bed. The move was so unexpected Sayaka didn’t have a change to fight it.

               Leon’s arm was firmly around her waist. They were so close their faces were almost touching Leon opened one eye. “Why couldn’t you offer me a kiss instead?” A smirk came to the man’s lips.

                “Because kissing leads to other things with you and we need to get out of bed.”

                “What for…we both have the day off.” Leon kissed her forehead.

                Sayaka fought back the rising heat inside her. A blush came to her cheeks regardless. She couldn’t let Leon derail the conversation like he usual did.  Today was too important. “We both have the day off so we can celebrate our son’s birthday, remember?”

                Leon sighed.

                He was defiantly in one of his moods. It had been awhile since they-, but at the moment it wasn’t about them. “We have to still set up for the party. I have so much cooking to do and you need to put up the rest of the decorations.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Leon sat up then, rubbing the back of his neck. “We should have just hired someone to do this job like all the celebrities do.” 

                Sayaka sat up onto her knees, resting her hands in her lap. “That doesn’t make it special, sweetie. Besides it’s something we get to do together.” She gave him a warm smile.

                “Fine, but you owe me for this later.”

                Sayaka kissed him on the cheek. Of course she planned to make it up to him later. He wasn’t the only one who wanted some alone time. She yearned for his kisses, his touch, the way he…she needed to focus. Valon was turning five today and she wanted to give him the best party they could before she went on tour in a few days.

                She got of the bed before Leon could lure her to stay there. She headed over to her closet to get dress. She probably needed to figure out what Leon should wear as well or he would pick something crazy. He wasn’t the best decision maker when he was sleepy or horny and on the occasions when he was both it was worst. Since the man finished his latest Rock tour the night before she couldn’t really blame him.

                The woman smiled to herself. They had come a long way since they first met even more so since they reconnected seven years back. Sayaka threw on a simple white dress well simple for her anyway. The dress hugged her body without revealing too much since she was a mother now.

                Once she finished checking herself out in the mirror she turned around to the bed to see Leon put on the last of his rings. Which was fine enough. She loved that Leon had reverted back to his punk rock look after his baseball contract was up. The problem was his clothes made him look more like he was about to hit the night clubs then attend a child’s birthday party. “You are not wearing that.”

                Leon gave her a wink with a playful grin. “Don’t worry, babe. Once the party is over you can rip it off me.”

                “That’s not funny, Leon!”

                “What? Do you want to rip them off me now?”

                “Le-Leon! You idiot! There are going to be kids here soon and you-”

                There was a knock on the door that got both of their attention. The knob twisted opening.

*

                Little Valon held on to the knob as he entered his parents’ room. His other hand rubbed the sleep from his eye. The small five year old possessed the some blue hair of his mother that he style to look at his father. He had a nice face that showed off both his parents’ best qualities with his father’s eyes. The kid even despite his young age showed natural skill in both sports and music.

                The boy was still in his pajamas as he looked up to his parents. “Good mornin’.” His eyes shot wide awake when he saw his father. His mouth broke out into a full blown smile. “Daddy!” The boy rushed over to the bed.

                Leon picked up his little man, sitting him on his lap. “Looks like someone’s excited to see their old man.”

                “Yep, yep, I missed you.” Valon flashed another giant smile. “Today’s my birthday!”

                “Why do you think I’m back?” Leon let out a chuckled.

                “What are you wearing, daddy? It looks so cool.”

                “Do you want me to wear it for your birthday party?”

                “Really? Yeah!”

                “Don’t encourage him, Valon,” Sayaka said.

              Leon looked over at his wife whose face turned completely red. “Well you heard the birthday boy. The outfit stays.” He gave Sayaka another wink. It was as going to be a long day for her as well.

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment. Hoped you enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review, I look forward to reading your comments.


End file.
